twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's Story Chapter 5 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is chapter 5 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapters 1-4 plus the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 5. Visit Jacob Damn it, I thought, truly realizing what I had just done. Why don’t we just tell the whole freaking world about all the mythical crap that really exists? I felt Seth’s absence as he phased back from wolf form. Finally alone. While I didn’t mind Seth and the gang in my head too much, it was nice to be have some peace and quiet. Knowing Sam would be phasing tonight, I sent him an Alpha-to-Alpha message that Seth and I were finished for the night. I turned in the direction of the Cullen’s and broke into a sprint, hurrying to see my Nessie. When I got to the house, she was sitting on the steps of the porch, waiting. I quickly phased back in the bushes, throwing on the clothes that I had strapped to my ankle earlier. I walked out of the brush at the same moment Nessie realized I was there and she leapt the remaining distance into my outstretched arms. She touched my face trying to tell me something with her way of communicating. Auntie Alice said that the rest of her schedule was clear for tonight, ''humor coloring her memory as she remembered Alice storming around the house because she couldn’t ‘see’. I laughed with her as she replayed the little scene over and over again. “How was your day today, Nessie?” I finally asked, my sides hurting slightly because of the amount of laughing I had done. ''Good, but it would have been better if you would have played with me, ''Nessie thought, slightly irritated. “You know I wish I could, but I have to do other things in the day,” I replied, though really, I probably could have come over to the Cullen’s place. All I did was hang out at the beach with the pack and Rachel and Grace… A sudden wave of sadness washed over me remembering Seth’s agony. The sound of her voice telling him of her fate echoed eerily in my head. ''I have Leukemia and I’m going to die in less than a year… They can give me special treatments and radiation therapy and stuff but I didn’t want it…If I had the treatments, they wouldn’t totally cure me. I’d maybe just live another year, but I wouldn’t quite be myself… The treatments make you weaker and stuff, so I chose to be myself and live out what little time I had left to its fullest… I shook my head, trying to rid myself of “that”. Nessie was looking up at me from her place in my arms, a puzzled look on her face. She put her hand to my face, remembering me shaking my head, and asked why. “Oh, it’s nothing,” I quickly lied. She looked at me doubtfully, her little eyes filled with questions, but I quickly changed the subject before she got too curious. “So, what should we do tonight?” Thankfully, it worked. Nessie thought hard about what she wanted to do. With her hand still on my face, I saw all the possibilities flash through her mind as she came up with them. Tag, hide and seek, dress-up… ''She finally chose coloring. “Again?” I teased. Ever since getting her fancy art kit, it was all she seemed to want to do. It even topped dress-up, which usually ranked high on her favorites list. Nessie lead me into the house, pulling my hand impatiently towards the table in the dining room. I managed to throw a quick wave to some of the others, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, seated in the room, watching some sports game, baseball by the sound of it. They all acknowledged me, waving back. They all seemed to be in a good mood, but Edward seemed to have a troubled look on his face. ''His team must be losing, ''I thought as Nessie finally dragged me the rest of the way into the dining room. Laid on the table was a massive amount of art supplies. Markers, crayons, construction paper and anything else you would ever need and everything else you never heard of was stacked in neat piles on the far edge of the table. Nessie freed my hand to show me some of the things she had worked on today. Her work was impressive for her “age” and even better than mine. She flashed a few pictures in front of me, mostly of flowers and nature. Nessie got to her last picture, a realistic picture of a massive red-brown wolf with a small child riding on his back. “It’s for you!” she said in her singsong voice. I was stunned. It must have taken her days to make. “Daddy and Auntie Alice only helped a little bit.” “Thank you, Nessie,” I managed to say, still in a bit of shock that ''she made that. “Neat, huh?” a familiar voice asked from in back of me. Bella. “Mind if I join you two?” “Go on ahead,” I said, gesturing to the chairs around the table. The three of us drew for the rest of the night until Nessie started to get tired. I asked Bella if she was okay with me running Nessie home to their little cottage to sleep, which she was fine with. “But I’m not tired,” Nessie protested, but a massive yawn gave her away. “Sure you’re not tired…” I teased, pulling her onto my back. Nessie and I called goodnight to the others, and were off into the woods. I kept a good jogging pace, hoped over the little river easily, and made it to the cottage in a few minutes. I brought Nessie in, the door was always unlocked, and helped her get ready for bed. When she was ready, I tucked her in and I sat down next to her, on top of the covers. “Story?” She asked, her eyes pleading with me. “Alright,” I caved, giving into her, “but only one story.” She smiled a breathtaking smile at me, and got comfortable under the covers. Nessie didn’t like hearing the same story twice, so whenever I got to tuck her in, I usually had to make one up. They were generally pretty cheesy with princes and princesses and all that junk, typical bedtime stories. Tonight though, I felt like something a little different. “Once upon a time,” I started, Nessie’s lids flying open to roll her eyes at me, “there was this guy, lets call him Steve and he fell in love with this girl, lets call her Gwen, who loved him back but she was… moving away really soon and they didn’t know what to do…” I continued my story, except this one, unlike the one it was based on, had a happy ending. When I finally finished my story, Nessie was asleep and I realized how utterly exhausted I was from the day. I guess I could just rest my eyes here for a minute, I thought. I closed my eyes and fell quickly into the quiet of sleep. Category:Blog posts